Ash Ketchum
Ash Ketchum is the main protagonist of the Pokémon anime series who has always dreamed of becoming a Pokémon Master. As soon as he turned ten years old, he rushed to Professor Oak's Laboratory to get his first Pokémon. He is the first human character to be introduced in the series. Originally wanting to choose Squirtle, Ash ended up receiving the Pokémon Pikachu, as he arrived late leaving him with no other starters to choose from. He sets onto his adventure later in the day. He is currently also the only character shown to have been to all of the regions. He is the first Champion of the Alola region after winning its Pokémon League Conference. At first, Pikachu did not obey Ash and kept running away, so Ash had to tie him up. After getting chased by a flock of Spearow, Ash attempted to save Pikachu from them. Seeing Ash so determined to help him, Pikachu protected Ash from the Spearow by electrocuting the entire flock, thanks to being struck by lightning at that exact moment, supercharging his Electric-type move. From then on, Pikachu and Ash became best friends forever. As an unskilled trainer, Ash started his adventure while meeting his friends Misty, Brock, and capturing new Pokémon. Ash eventually defeated all the Gym Leaders in Kanto, allowing him to enter in the Indigo Plateau Conference. Since then, he has continued to travel, journeying through the various regions, making new friends such as Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, meeting his childhood friend Serena, Lana, Kiawe, Lillie, Sophocles and Mallow, challenging all the Gym Leaders, entering each region's Pokémon League Conferences and catching new Pokémon while still following his goal of becoming a Pokémon Master. Since this goal is so close to his heart, he sometimes acts a bit rash and rushes to the next battle he can as fast as possible without thinking. Ash is currently working at the Sakuragi Institute as a research assistant along with his new friend Go. Ash in the Pokémon Games soon after the Pokémon anime released a new game was created featuring the plot and characters of the anime. in Pokémon Yellow, made for the original Gameboy in the first generation of games, has the main player (a male based of ash's appearance), late for collecting his Pokémon. after professor Oak has taken the player to his lab, the players rival will take the only poke-ball left on the counter, leaving professor Oak to give the player a Pikachu. this Pikachu refuses to stay in its poke-ball, instead choosing to walk behind the player, as does Ash's Pikachu in the anime. as the player's journey continues, they battle the gyms and team rocket in a similar fashion to the original games (red/blue/green), however the Gym leader sprites, such as misty and brock, have been changed to match their appearances in the anime. the same has happened to Team Rocket, with most of the Team Rocket Grunts replaced with Jesse and James. there is also a ROM HACK called Pokémon "Ash Grey". this ROM, compatible with any Gameboy/Gameboy Colour/Gameboy Advance or Visual Boy Advance emulators, most accurately follows Ash's adventures. in this ROM, the player can only do and catch what Ash does otherwise the ROM freezes. For more information on this character, please visit their page on the Pokemon Wiki. https://pokemon.fandom.com/wiki/Ash_Ketchum For more information on the Games Pokémon Yellow visit Bulbapedia's page on it Bulbapedia Page Pokémon Yellow Category:Pokemon